Pretending Is A Cruel Game
by Kris Wright
Summary: Luke is in need of a fake fiancee to present to his aunt, who will be that person? Lorelai, of course! RR please! JJ NEW CHAPTER UP! FINALLY! !FINISHED!
1. Will You Pretend To Marry Me?

A/N: Hello! C'est moi! Another story to write, but trust me, I've thought this story carefully through and I am not going stop in the middle! As you know from my previous works, this is going to be a JavaJunkie. So please enjoy this new, and exciting story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my imagination, and this idea for the story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Lorelai walked into the diner. It wasn't very busy considering it was closing time. She noticed Luke and the counter reading a letter and walked up to him.  
  
"Hello sunshine," she said.  
  
"Huh?" He looked up and saw her looking down at him.  
  
"You don't look so good, is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh, no. It's just that my aunt wants me to come visit her."  
  
"And that's...bad?" She asked utterly confused.  
  
"Well, yeah. She keeps on badgering me about not being with someone. How I should settle down, start a family. Stuff like that."  
  
"And you can't bring Nicole along? You know, your wife?"  
  
"No. First of all, Nicole's in Ohio for some big trial; and second, if I told her I was married, she'd be offended because I didn't invite her to the wedding."  
  
"Oh, that's gotta suck. Well, can't she come to visit you?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"No. She can't fly, she doesn't know how to drive, and she's afraid of trains."  
  
"Jesus! Is she an old fragile woman or something?"  
  
"No, she's just not really a modern woman."  
  
"Where does she live?"  
  
"Portland," he said simply.  
  
"Oregon or Maine?"  
  
"Oregon."  
  
"Oh wow! I've always wanted to go there! It's so beautiful, well from what I see on postcards."  
  
He sighed. " I have no idea what I'm going to do."  
  
She thought for a second. "Can you have someone pose as a significant other?"  
  
He looked at her. "What?"  
  
"You know, someone to pretend that they're your girlfriend or fiancée or something like that." Lorelai suggested.  
  
"I don't know, probably. But who would want to go to Portland with me and pose as someone I'm seeing?"  
  
Lorelai slightly raised her hand.  
  
"What? No way am I taking you."  
  
She looked offended. "Why not? I suggested it, I should get to go."  
  
"Lorelai why would you even want to come with me?"  
  
"Well, I would like to meet one of your family members, and I would love to go to Portland."  
  
Luke stared at her. "What about the inn?"  
  
She shrugged. "We have people to take care of everything. Besides, it's not going to open until March, anyways."  
  
He sighed and thought for a minute. He sighed again, rolled his eyes, and gruffly said, "Fine."  
  
She smiled and squealed. "Yay! We're going to have so much fun! When are we leaving?"  
  
He looked at the letter again. "She wants me - - us to be there on the weekend of the 12th."  
  
She smiled. "Great, today's Sunday, right?" He nodded. "Then I'll look foreword to it." She added, "Sweetie."  
  
He rolled his eyes and went over to get her a cup of coffee to go.  
  
"No argument?"  
  
"You're doing me a huge favor by doing this, and I'm reciprocating."  
  
She nodded. "Uh huh. But just to let you know, you're not getting into my pants at any part during the trip, got that?"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Just get out of here!"  
  
Lorelai smiled, walked to her jeep with her cup of coffee, and drove home.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Thursday rolled along and Lorelai walked into the diner with three bags.  
  
"You know we're only going there for three days, right?" Luke asked as she placed them on a chair and sat down next to them.  
  
"I know, but I don't know what we're going to be doing. We might go out to a nice restaurant, but we also might do something casual. I can't exactly wear the same thing over again."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because that's disgusting and gross!" She exclaimed.  
  
He sighed. "Alright. Our plane leaves at three and it's noon right now. We'll leave in a few minutes, ok?"  
  
She nodded. "Ok. I'll go wait in the car."  
  
"Well, actually, Jackson agreed to drop us off. It's much cheaper than leaving a car in their garage for a few days."  
  
She pretended to be shocked. "I can't believe you! You're so cheap! You better have not gotten me a cheap ring!"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I'm using my mother's engagement ring, we'll be fine."  
  
Lorelai looked skeptical. "What if it doesn't fit?"  
  
"Then we're not meant to be."  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
He sighed. "The ring my father gave to my mother has been in the Danes family for many years. My great-great-great-grandfather brought it over from Ireland and married my great-great-great grandmother."  
  
"Aw! Wait, so the ring's never been altered?"  
  
"Nope, he made it, and to this day, nothing has been changed."  
  
"How sentimental! Why didn't you give it to Nicole?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Because we got married on a ship and I wasn't expecting on proposing."  
  
"Oh, ok. So why didn't give it to her when you got back?"  
  
"Because she already has an engagement ring."  
  
"You don't think it's gonna fit her, huh?" She asked smirking.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"So can I have it now?"  
  
"So are you a little bit anxious?"  
  
She gasped. "How dare you mock me!"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Let me get my bags, and we'll get going."  
  
She smiled, grabbed her bags, and headed out to meet Jackson who had just pulled up.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Around 9:30 Connecticut time, they were pulling up toward Luke's aunt's house.  
  
"Luke, it's so beautiful!" Lorelai said while still admiring the ring he gave her.  
  
He sighed. "I guess." He still couldn't believe it had fit her perfectly. Her hands reminded him of his mother's hands, they looked so similar. He smiled at the thought. He then stopped the car in front of his aunt's house and got out. Lorelai was about to open her door, but Luke opened in for her. She smiled at him and got out. They got their suitcases out of the trunk and walked toward his aunt's front door.  
  
As soon as Luke rang the doorbell, a woman who looked about sixty-five years old with salt and pepper hair opened the door with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Lucas! Oh, I'm so happy to see you!" his aunt exclaimed as she embraced him into a hug.  
  
"Hi Auntie. It's good to see you, too."  
  
As soon as she released him, she looked at Lorelai and smiled.  
  
"You must be the lovely young lady who stole my nephew's heart."  
  
Luke turned his direction toward Lorelai as well. "Oh yeah, Auntie, this is my" he cleared his throat, "fiancée, Lorelai. Lorelai, this is my aunt Leslie."  
  
Lorelai grinned and held out her hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you."  
  
Aunt Leslie did not shake Lorelai's hand; instead she wrapped her arms around Lorelai and said, "No, dear, we're almost family."  
  
When the separated, Lorelai, who was still smiling, said, "Thank you, you have no idea how happy that makes me feel."  
  
"Yes, now you two come in and get settled." Aunt Leslie walked inside with Luke and Lorelai behind her carrying their bags.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Luke, you aunt is so adorable, and so nice!" Lorelai told Luke as they were unpacking.  
  
"Thanks, and she seems to like you a lot, don't know why, though. Ow!" Luke received a smack on the arm from Lorelai.  
  
She smirked. "No rude comments when we're here, you aunt might get suspicious."  
  
He looked at her and sighed. "Sure."  
  
Her smirk turned into a smile. "Thank you." She looked at the lone Queen sized bed. "So, who gets the bed?"  
  
Luke turned his direction over to the bed. "Um, we might have to share it."  
  
"What?! Are you crazy?"  
  
"My aunt likes to come in and say goodnight when you're in bed, she might question us if she sees one of us on the floor and one of us on the bed."  
  
"We could tell her we haven't slept together and don't want to ruin it."  
  
"Yeah, but that's not going to work with my aunt, I've told her that you have a grown daughter, that means you are. . . well, experienced," he said as his face turned red.  
  
"Ok then," Lorelai said not noticing his blush. "How about we tell her we had a fight or, ooh, I have a yeast infection."  
  
"No way, Lorelai!"  
  
She shrugged. "It was worth a try."  
  
"But, I do like the fight idea."  
  
She looked at him. "Really?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, it seems like a good idea, and that way she won't question why we're not kissing, either."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Oh, if she asks when we had a fight, you can say we were arguing over which car rental place to go to, and you won."  
  
"I like that idea. Wow, I never knew you had really good ideas. Ah!" Lorelai started playfully smacking his arms and torso.  
  
Aunt Leslie walked into the room as Lorelai was hitting Luke and they were both laughing. She smiled and left the room shutting the door quietly behind her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
A/N: Uh oh! Aunt Leslie caught them! What's going to happen now? Well, if you wanna find out, all you have to do, is REVIEW! Thank you for reading. Just to let you know, if I don't get any reviews, I won't post another chapter, I just want to know that people are reading my stories. Thanks! Au revoir for now! 


	2. Nighty Night!

A/N: Thank you for all of the great reviews! Well, since I don't have drumline practice tonight, I'm gonna write a new chapter! Whoo hoo! Ok, here we go!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Luke and Lorelai came out into the living room with slightly red faces. Lorelai was giggling and Luke kept on rolling his eyes. The noticed Aunt Leslie watching Three's Company on an old television set. She glanced over at them and motioned to the open seats next to her on the couch. Luke sat next to his aunt, and Lorelai sat to his right.  
  
"It's a shame that he died," Lorelai stated as Jack fell down.  
  
"What do you mean, dear?" Aunt Leslie asked her.  
  
"John Ritter, he died while on set of his new show."  
  
Luke's aunt gasped. "Are you sure? It wasn't just a horrible rumor?"  
  
"No, everyone gave a tribute to his memory. Rory and I were upset for weeks. We were planning to make a trip to Hollywood just to have him sign my poster of him when he was doing Three's Company. I seriously bought it like a day before it happened. It was so sad, not to mention that he died on his little girl's birthday. I. . ." Lorelai started tearing up. "I'm sorry, I get emotional from stuff like that."  
  
"No, it's ok, Lorelai. It is tragic. You know, I actually went to the shooting of their last episode, but I only met Joyce DeWitt."  
  
"Oh wow, well, hey, if you need a shoulder," she started moving her shoulder up and down. "Hi I'm Soder," she said in a high-pitched voice.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes. "Did you just talk for your shoulder?"  
  
Lorelai shook her head, "No, Soder talked for himself."  
  
He sighed. "Why do you have to name everything?"  
  
"Because if I don't name the things I haven't already named, they might find out and get mad at me."  
  
Aunt Leslie stepped in. "You name inanimate objects, Lorelai?" Lorelai nodded. "Isn't that such a coincidence, Luke did that too when he was younger."  
  
Lorelai's eyes widened. "Auntie!" Luke said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Yep, he named this Persian rug Percy, and, what else did you name, dear?"  
  
"That's silly, why would you name a Persian rug Percy, you would name him Gafon or something, you know, Persian."  
  
"That's what I told him, but he was only five then."  
  
"Oh, Luke at five. That's hard to imagine. Did he wear flannel then?"  
  
"Oh no, he wore very bright, vibrant colors. His mother loved lemon yellow and lime green. Her favorite was hot pink. She would always have something on that was hot pink or have the kids wearing something like it. Billy didn't really like, but he loved her with a passion so he let her do it."  
  
"So, was his dad your brother or was his mother your sister?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Evie was my twin, but we were born on different days."  
  
"Oh wow, that's interesting. Wait, Evie?"  
  
"It's short for Evelyn," Luke stated.  
  
Lorelai gasped. "That's so pretty. I want to my next daughter that."  
  
"Oh, are you two planning on having any children?" Aunt Leslie asked.  
  
They looked at each other. "Um, I don't know, we haven't really talked about it yet," Lorelai said.  
  
"You must have children. You are both such good-looking people. Ah, Luke, your mother would have fallen in love with Lorelai, wouldn't she?"  
  
He nodded. "Probably."  
  
Lorelai smiled at him. "Really? I'd be good enough to pass your mother's approval?"  
  
"Well dear, if it helps, you pass mine," Aunt Leslie revealed.  
  
Lorelai grinned. "You have no idea how that makes me feel. Thanks." She leaned over Luke and hugged his aunt.  
  
Luke stared at Lorelai and Aunt Leslie and slightly smiled. He was glad that his aunt was happy again and that she really liked his "fiancée." When Lorelai pulled away, she noticed Luke staring at her, so she looked back and smiled at him. He smiled back at her but they did not look away. Aunt Leslie noticed this and slowly walked away with a smile on her face. Lorelai noticed this and looked at her.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, I was just going to check on dinner."  
  
"What are we having?"  
  
"Luke's favorite, homemade meatloaf and mashed potatoes."  
  
"Mm, sounds like Luke has good taste."  
  
"He sure does, dear," Aunt Leslie said looking at Lorelai.  
  
She didn't catch on so she let Leslie carry on to the kitchen. Instead she started talking to Luke.  
  
"She's so kind. I would love to have an aunt like her."  
  
"She is. You know, you're the one she likes best of all, I can tell," Luke stated.  
  
She cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, she's met Rachel and they didn't get along so well."  
  
"Are you serious? Rachel's a great girl."  
  
"I know, they just didn't hit it off."  
  
"Wow," Lorelai said, shocked.  
  
"Yeah," Luke replied.  
  
"Dinner's ready," Aunt Leslie said when she came into the room.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
After dinner and watching a few shows on the TV, Lorelai stood up.  
  
"I'm going to bed, I'll see you all in the morning." She noticed Aunt Leslie staring at her so she bent down and kissed Luke on the cheek. "'Night."  
  
"Goodnight," Luke said.  
  
"'Night, dear," Aunt Leslie said.  
  
Lorelai walked into the guest room and got ready to go to sleep. A few minutes after she was done, Luke came into the room to see Lorelai on the bed talking on her cell phone.  
  
"Will you stop? I'm not calling you Digger," she said into the phone. She waited for Jason's reply. "I know I did. . . Yeah." She turned around and saw Luke in the doorway. She waved her hand as to tell him to close it. "Listen, I have to go, I'll see you when I get back. . . Ok, bye. . . Ok, I really have to go. . . Bye, Digger." She hung up.  
  
Luke closed the door. "Why are you calling your boyfriend?"  
  
She shrugged. "I was checking up," Lorelai said nonchalantly.  
  
"If you were checking up you would have called Rory."  
  
"I'm doing that right now," she said as held a button on her cell phone.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
After a half and hour, Lorelai had finally gotten off the phone and was starting to climb into bed.  
  
"About time," Luke said with his back to her.  
  
"Oh geez, I thought you were asleep," Lorelai said with her hand over her heart.  
  
He turned over. "How could I sleep with you jabbering loudly two feet from me?"  
  
"Um, earplugs?"  
  
"Yeah, I should have brought them." He turned back over to his original position. "Goodnight."  
  
She slipped her feet under the covers and turned out the light. "'Night." About thirty seconds went by before Lorelai spoke again. "Luke?"  
  
"What?" he mumbled.  
  
"Can you switch sides with me?"  
  
He turned on the light and faced her. "What?" Luke asked more sharply.  
  
"Will you switch sides with me? I can't sleep on this side. I don't usually do."  
  
"Don't you sleep in the middle of you bed?"  
  
"Yeah, but when I sleep with someone, I have a side and it happens to be the one you're on."  
  
He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes, now please?" Lorelai asked with a pout.  
  
"Fine," he sighed.  
  
"Yay." She lightly clapped her hands.  
  
Lorelai rose and stood on her knees to climb over Luke. He scooted over and she strattled him.  
  
"Why do you have to do it this way?" Luke asked.  
  
"Because, it's faster and easier and if you would stop talking, we would have been done by now."  
  
They heard someone gasp and they turned their head toward the door to see Aunt Leslie looking at them. Lorelai tried to get off Luke fast but went to far and fell off the bed.  
  
"Oof!" She said when she landed. "My butt!"  
  
"I'm so sorry, I should have knocked," Aunt Leslie said while starting to close the door.  
  
"No no! It's ok, you didn't barge in on anything," Lorelai said. She was still on the floor but was sitting up and leaning over the bed.  
  
"Yes, you two were. . . busy, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok, we seriously weren't doing anything. We aren't those type of people."  
  
"Well dear, I do know you have a child."  
  
"Yeah, I do, but that doesn't mean I have to be sexually active."  
  
"You two aren't. . .?"  
  
Lorelai shook her head. "Not at the moment, no."  
  
"Oh, so you're not mad at me for coming in here like that?"  
  
"Nope, I was just switching sides with Luke."  
  
"Ok, 'night."  
  
"'Night, Leslie."  
  
"Goodnight, Auntie," Luke said.  
  
Aunt Leslie shut the door and Lorelai walked over to the other side of the bed.  
  
"Why couldn't you have just walked around the bed, and that could have saved us the whole incident," Luke said.  
  
"I know," she said whiled climbing into the other side of the bed. "But I like controversy."  
  
Her rolled his eyes. "Yeah."  
  
She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "'Night. . .honey." She turned off the light and slid under the covers.  
  
He looked at her as she was shifting to get comfortable. "Goodnight." He turned of his light.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
A/N: There we go! Another chapter fit for reviewing! Not a whole lot of L/L action, but there will be, this is only the beginning and I want to carry it on and make a sequel. But for now I must work on what I have now because I am not going to give up on this. Well, thank you for reading and please review! Merci! Au revoir for now! 


	3. Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater

A/N: Finally! Here is another chapter! I'm sorry it took so long, but I was very busy because of my last week of school before Spring Break and a whole lot of drumming stuff for my break. But now, a day before I go back to school, I finally have to time to update my entertaining story. Thanks to all that reviewed!  
  
Also, I'm looking for a beta reader, just tell me if you want to be my "beta buddy" and we'll get started! Thanks! Now, on with the story!  
  
A/N: I also forgot, there is a SLIGHT WARNING OF SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Lorelai woke up to an empty bed the next morning. She noticed that the clock read 9:32 AM and she reluctantly got out of bed. Lorelai came out into the living room fully dressed and saw a man on the couch reading the local newspaper. The sight startled her because this man had white hair and was balding. The man heard her gasp and looked up over his paper and bifocals.  
  
"Good morning, dear. You must be Lorelai," he said cheerily.  
  
"Um, yes I am. Uh, I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"  
  
He held out his hand. "My name is Dan. I'm Leslie's husband. Sorry I didn't get to meet you last night, I was visiting my sister in Puyallup."  
  
She shook Dan's hand. "Oh, well, it is nice to meet you. Um, do you know where Luke is?"  
  
"He is outside checking the water heater. Leslie just had the fright of her life in the shower a few minutes ago. Went completely ice cold on her."  
  
"Oh no." She slightly smiled as she remembered all the times Luke would do that for her.  
  
Luke yelled from somewhere at the back of the house, "Ok Dan! You can tell Auntie she can the turn the shower back on."  
  
"Oh, if you will excuse me, dear," Dan said as her rose and walked down the hall to the bedrooms.  
  
Luke walked in and saw Lorelai. "Hey."  
  
She turned around. "Oh, hi. I just met your uncle."  
  
"He's not entirely my uncle. Auntie just married Dan a few years ago after her other husband died."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry."  
  
He shrugged and walked over to the couch. "It's no big deal, I was never close to any of her husbands."  
  
She watched him as he sat down in the center of the couch. "What do you mean? She's had more the two husbands?"  
  
He nodded as she joined him on the sofa. "Yeah, she's had about five husbands. The one I considered my real uncle was her second. He was the father of her only child."  
  
Lorelai's eyebrows rose. "Only child? You have a cousin?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, the baby died at birth. The umbilical cord had tied around her neck during labor and it strangled her. My aunt was never supposed to have children anyways. She was caught in a fire and her waist down was burned."  
  
She gasped. "Oh my god. That's so horrible!"  
  
Luke nodded. "Yeah, but that all happened way before I was born anyway. So I don't know they exact details to everything."  
  
"Sounds like you know a lot to me."  
  
He shrugged. "My mother told me when I was younger. I'm surprised I even remember it all."  
  
Dan came back out and smiled at the two. "Leslie said she going to be out in a few minutes and then wants to go shopping at this mall that you mentioned, Lorelai."  
  
She smiled. "Oh yeah. Wow, I didn't know she actually wanted to go. I don't even know where it is."  
  
"It's not that hard to find, I've driven by it a couple of times," Luke stated.  
  
She turned to him. "Ok, you can take us then."  
  
His eyes got bigger. "What? I am not taking you and my aunt out to shop for stuff you don't even need."  
  
Lorelai waved a hand at him. "Oh, honey, I'm letting your aunt become more modern. Don't you want to have come fly over for our wedding?"  
  
"What?" Luke noticed Dan staring at them and caught on. "Oh, well, I guess you're right."  
  
She patted his right thigh. "Well, babe, when I'm right, I'm right."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Sure."  
  
"Now, on to more important matters. Are you going to make me breakfast and coffee?"  
  
He sighed. "I knew that was coming." He stood up and she giggled.  
  
"Have fun!" Lorelai said sarcastically as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Around noon, Luke drove to the Lloyd Center Mall with Lorelai beside him in the front seat and his aunt behind Lorelai in the back. The pulled into a parking space near to the food court and the three of them walked into the large building.  
  
"Wow! I never knew there were so many stores in one place!" Aunt Leslie exclaimed.  
  
"Leslie, if you don't mind my asking, how did you get all of your clothes?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Well, I am very crafty with a sewing machine, and my relatives give me clothes for my birthday and Christmas. But most of my clothes are from when I was married to my second husband. He absolutely loved to buy things for me, especially lovely outfits I could wear on trips." She sighed. "I miss Peter so much."  
  
Lorelai looked from Leslie to Luke and noticed his him frowning at his aunt. "Leslie, I'm sorry I brought it up." She sighed. "Did you want a pretzel or something?"  
  
The older woman slightly laughed. "No thank you. I'm still full from Luke's delicious breakfast."  
  
Lorelai cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, I'm about ready for lunch. But first we'll walk around then you'll get hungry."  
  
"You know what, as much as I would love to watch to two buy clothes, I'm going to go wander the mall," Luke stated.  
  
Lorelai looked at him. "Are you sure?" He nodded. "Ok then, uh, I guess we can meet back here in...oh...say, three hours?"  
  
His eyebrows rose. "Three hours? I was thinking maybe two."  
  
"Oh Luke. You have never shopped with me. Trust me, talk to Rory, she'll tell you, that's why we always come back with full bags and sore feet."  
  
He shrugged. "Fine, see you later then."  
  
"Bye, darling," Lorelai said while batting her eyelashes. He turned from them and rolled his eyes as he started walking. She watched him until he turned a corner and turned back to Leslie. "Finally, now we can get down to business," she said with a large grin.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
About three hours later, Leslie and Lorelai had made it back to the food court and collapsed at one of the free tables.  
  
"I had no idea it would be this hard to walk around for so long," Aunt Leslie stated.  
  
"Yeah, and we don't even have a whole lot. I guess their selection isn't as good as it is in Hartford. You should see my daughter's and my closets. Full of good and stylish clothing."  
  
"I wonder where Luke is. I was thinking that he'd beat us here."  
  
Lorelai looked around and did not see Luke anywhere. "Huh, that's weird. I guess I'll go look for him, if you find him, tell him to call my cell and I'll come back." She got up and headed in the direction of where she saw him disappear to earlier. When she turned the corner she noticed a familiar blonde woman with an unfamiliar brunette man. She freaked out and tried to hide from Luke's wife, Nicole. She hid a nearby store and realized that Nicole was supposed to be in Ohio on a case. She noticed Nicole enter the same store as she was in and how she was very close to this man. She was holding his hand and kissing his ear and neck with a pink tint on her face and smile on her lips.  
  
"Nicole?" Lorelai heard someone say. She saw Nicole turn around and jump away from the man.  
  
"Luke!" Nicole exclaimed. Lorelai gasped. She saw Luke come into view from her hiding place with an angry and hurt expression on his face. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I have the same question fore you," he simply said back.  
  
"Uh, well," Nicole hesitated. Lorelai noticed the frightened expression on her face. "My client couldn't make it to the hearing so I came here to talk with him. Luke, this is my client David, David, this is my husband Luke." Lorelai saw the man become instantly scared as he held out his hand to shake with Luke.  
  
"You know, that's interesting Nicole, because you were supposed to be in a conference, not a case. And last I checked, it was illegal to have an affair with your client, especially since he's paying you!"  
  
"Luke, I can explain everything."  
  
"Good, now start." He crossed his arms and waited for her cock and bull story.  
  
"Well, we never see each other anymore, and if we do, we're fighting. I don't want that Luke." She waited for him to respond, but he just held his stony façade. She gulped. "Ok, well, then I met David on a case in Boston, and we just talked and had fun. And now, I try to be with him any chance I can because we lost that spark, Luke. I've already drafted up the papers for our divorce. I was going to give them to you when I got back."  
  
"That's it? That's why you cheated on me? Because we didn't have any spark? Nicole, a couple can always rekindle it if they want to, but you don't. You want to run off with your Calvin Klein model and have a hot fling. Well, fine, you made your choice. There's just one more thing I want to know."  
  
Nicole was shocked that he wasn't as mad as she thought he'd be. "What is that?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
She had been expecting that and felt rage build up inside her as she opened her mouth. "Because you were cheating on me first."  
  
Luke looked shocked. "I was?"  
  
"Yes, with that whore, Lorelai." Lorelai became furious with her and her hatred for her deepened.  
  
"Don't call her a whore because she isn't one and I never cheated on you with her. Where did you get that idea?"  
  
"You would drop everything to be with her and how you spoke about her to me, and the way you looked at her and talked to her. It was disgusting."  
  
He sighed. "That doesn't mean I was sleeping with her. She's my friend, we have a...a special bond. I understand her and respect her. She counts on me. Sure, we may have flirted back and forth, but nothing happened and nothing ever will happen." Lorelai heard the despair in what he said and realized that there was something there that everyone had told her about. He had feelings for her, and he was admitting them to his wife of all people!  
  
"I'm sorry Luke, but we can't carry this on any longer. You can be with Lorelai now and I can be with David."  
  
"No, I can't," he said glumly. "She has a boyfriend and she is completely happy with him so there's no point even if I wanted to be with her, which I don't. Look, I need to go, my aunt's waiting for me." Lorelai noticed that he didn't mention her, which was a good thing on both their parts.  
  
"So then I guess this is it then," Nicole said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Then, I'll give you the papers when I get back."  
  
"Just send them to me, I'll have them signed and sent back in no time. I'm going home tomorrow anyway."  
  
"Goodbye, Luke."  
  
"Goodbye, Nicole. You too, Gap Boy."  
  
"Hey, I'm a Playgirl model, thank you very much," David said as Luke left. Lorelai gasped and covered her open mouth with her hand.  
  
The new happy couple left the store without browsing or buying. Lorelai gave a sigh of relief and ran to catch up with Luke. She saw him as he was about to turn the corner to the food court and called out his name.  
  
"Luke!" He turned and saw her running towards him. She caught up to him and started panting. "God, how did you do that when you were younger?"  
  
"Well, for starters I liked running. What are you doing and where's my aunt?"  
  
"I...was looking...for...you, and...your aunt is...in the...food...court," she managed to say.  
  
"Are you going to be all right?" She shook her head and she gasped for air. He grabbed her by the waist and started pulling her toward a bench. "Jesus, Lorelai, why did you run?"  
  
"I wanted...to catch...up...with you."  
  
"I'm going to get you some water," he said as he sat her on a bench.  
  
"No, Luke!" Lorelai grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him down next to her. "I just need...to catch...my breath." She put her head on his chest and hugged him and he hugged her back with a confused but satisfied expression on his face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
A/N: Ok, not the greatest chapter but at least it has L/L stuff for you guys. Hope you liked this chapter and give me great reviews so I can post another one when I have time. Again, I'm looking for a beta reader, so let me know if you want to be my "beta buddy" when you review. Thanks! Au revoir for now! 


	4. Three Words: UPDATED

A/N: Hello all! I would just like to thank the academy...no, I'm kidding. I want to thank all of the people that reviewed my story. Thanks for sticking with me! Also I want to give "props" to my new beta reader, netvixxen. You're my hero! You're my savior! You're my buddy! Anywho, this story is probably going to get better because of her. Well, now on with the story! And I may just grant your wish about the Lorelai/Jason breakup, hmm. Enjoy this fresh chapter! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --- Leslie, Lorelai, and Luke walked into the house around six at night. All of them were extremely tired, and fell on the couch with numerous bags at their feet. "Ugh, now I know why Rory left," Luke rubbing his eyes with his hand. Lorelai raised her hand and touched him on his right shoulder. He slowly turned his head to her. "What was that?" "I was smacking you, but I don't have enough energy to do it. But once I have coffee I should be good," she said smiling slightly. He rolled his eyes and stood up. "I hate you." "I know you do. But you'll love me once I'm chipper." "You actually can gain more energy after that tiring day?" Leslie asked. "Yeah. You know, you did a good job today. You didn't act like an old lady, you know, like Luke." Leslie chuckled. "I don't think he was moaning about his feet. I think he was moaning about having to carry all of our stuff." Lorelai shrugged. "Well, he needs to learn how to take care of his family." "And you're going to be the one who does that?" Lorelai grinned at her. "Of course, who else would? All his other girlfriends ever cared about was what he was buying them." "You knew his other girlfriends?" She nodded. "A few. I met Rachel a few years back, she was nice, but didn't seem his type." "Exactly how long have you known Luke?" Leslie asked. "Hmm, I really long time. I think it's been about fourteen, maybe fifteen years. All I know is that is was around the time Rory started school." She smiled. "He was so shocked when she talked to him like an adult. I mean, here was this four year old trying to talk to him about the Holocaust, and he's just staring at her with his mouth open wide and disbelief written all over his face. I just smiled a laughed. Oh, and drank his delicious coffee." "And annoying me to the breaking point," Luke said as he entered the room with three steaming mugs on a plate. Lorelai turned to him and smiled. He handed her the coffee and handed his aunt a mug of tea. He grabbed the last mug on the plate and sat down in between the two women. Lorelai was on her knees with her body facing the left side of the couch. Leslie had turned to face her, and was listening to Lorelai intently. "Of course. Oh god, I have to tell you the story of breaking the monosyllabic twenty-one year old bachelor diner man," Lorelai said and was off. Her hands were flying in the air for dramatic effect. Luke watched her as she told the story of calling him "Duke" for a year until he finally told her to "Shut up or get out!" Her shocked _expression appeared in his mind as if it had happened yesterday. Lorelai took a break from her story to down the rest of her coffee. She placed the empty mug on the table and turned back to her audience. "When he walked away, and my shock wore off, I turned toward Rory and I simply said, 'I told you so.' She was so mad at me after that." Lorelai laughed. "Rory thought that my badgering Luke would only make him hate me. Well, look at me now." Lorelai looked at Luke and smiled at him with her eyes shining. Luke smirked at her and picked up the mugs to put back in the kitchen. When he came back out he saw Leslie, Lorelai, and Dan writing thing on pieces of paper and putting them into a hat. "What are you guys doing," he asked. Lorelai looked up from him as she was grabbing another piece of paper and writing feverously on it. "We're going to play charades. You're on my team." "And you just automatically thought that I was going to play?" She nodded. "Well, yeah. Everybody needs a partner in this game." He sighed and reluctantly took his seat beside her as she quickly wrote something on a piece of paper and quickly reached for the last one. "Yes!" she said as she beat Leslie to it. She looked at Luke who was staring at her. "Did you want to write one?" she held out the paper for him to take. He shook his head. "Nah, I'm not very competitive." She frowned. "Well, now you're going to have to be because you're on my team, and my team always wins." He sighed and rolled his eyes as Lorelai slipped the final piece of paper in the hat. "Ok, now, I'm going first!" She stood up and mixed the contents in the hat. She pulled a slip out and smiled excitedly. "Ok, ready, Leslie?" Leslie nodded as she set the timer for one minute. "Ok," Leslie said. Lorelai pretended she was holding a camera. "Movie," Luke said. She nodded and held up three fingers. "Three words." She nodded and then put down one finger. She started clawing at the air and opening her mouth with a menacing look. Luke hadn't answered so she fluffed out her hair and licked her wrist. "Cat?" She shook her head and encouraged him to keep guessing. "It is a type of, right?" Lorelai nodded and kept on cleaning herself. "Uh, tiger...cougar...jaguar...um...lion." Lorelai nodded. She held up three fingers and put her hand over her head as if she was an angel. "Angel?" She shook her head. "Ten seconds," Leslie stated. Lorelai started to give clues faster and try to encourage Luke to guess. "I don't know, king?" Lorelai nodded vigorously. "The Lion King?" "Yes!" Lorelai shouted and ran back to the couch. As she sat down she wrapped her arms around Luke's neck and squeezed him. "We're a good team." --------------------------------------- After they finished playing charades and eating dinner, Luke and Lorelai were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Leslie and Dan had already gone to bed. Lorelai was not concentrating on the movie at all. She kept on replaying the Luke and Nicole scene in her head. She couldn't get past all the faces Luke made when he was talking about her. Maybe he did feel something and the whole town had been right all these years. Lorelai wanted to figure everything out so she decided to confront Luke. "I'm sorry about Nicole," she said suddenly. Luke was either concentrating on the movie or was ignoring her. "Luke!" She said louder. "Did you hear me?" He looked at her. "Did you say something?" "Yeah, I said I'm sorry about Nicole." His eyes became wide. "What are you talking about?" She sighed. "I'm talking about the agreement on the divorce with Nicole. I can't believe she's been cheating on you." "How did you know that?" Lorelai realized that had not talked about the issue with Nicole. "Um I saw her walking with another guy." "And you knew that we decided to get a divorce after all?" Lorelai looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Uh, well, you seem down so..." "What's going on? You sound really guilty." "Ok, I went looking for you, and I saw Nicole with this guy, so I freaked out because I didn't want her to kill me. I hid in a store, and they went into the exact same store! I don't know if they were trying to hide from you or they really wanted to go to that knife shop. Well, you appeared and started talking to her, and then you guys agreed on a divorce. After everyone left, I ran out after you." He shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, so, why did you decide to bring it up?" "Well, to be honest, I want to know how you feel, about...everything. Nicole, her playgirl playmate, the divorce...basically every detail of your life. I want to get inside your head so I can help figure things out." Luke shook his head. "No you don't. My head is a very screwed up place right now and I don't feel like talking about everything." "Are you afraid that I might discover something?" She asked curiously. "No," he said quickly. "I just don't want you to feel that you have to fix every little problem I have in my life." She looked at him skeptically. "No, this is about me and Jason. You're afraid that you're going to tell me something that might screw up my relationship with him." He sighed. "That's not it." "Yes it is. You think that he's a bad guy, but he's really not. Sure we have a lot in common, but that's a good thing. He understands my jokes, Luke. How often do you come by that?" "Rory understands your jokes." "Well, yeah, but that's because she's there when I make them. You know, he also has the same problem with his parents, they don't understand him, and he finally gets the greatest job there is to get, but they keep on pushing him down. And-"Lorelai stopped suddenly. "Oh my god." She covered her mouth with her hand. "What?" Luke asked. "He's...I'm...My god, our names should just be Loron and Jaselai!" "What? I really don't understand what's going on." "Jason's me as a man! Oh my god! How did I never realize it? Ugh!" She said flinching. "I touched myself! Ew! I even kissed myself! Oh god, I think I'm going to vomit." She stood up. "What a minute, you think that because you have so much in common you two are each other?" Luke was completely lost. She turned toward him. "Yes, that's exactly it. No wonder it felt so weird to be around him. To kiss him." She gasped. "I must be really lousy in bed!" Luke became embarrassed. "Uh, I don't think that's it." "Luke, how can you ever look at me again? I dated myself as a man!" She ran towards their bedroom. --------------------------------------- Luke was about to open the door but heard Lorelai talking on the phone. "God! How did I never notice it? It was right in front of me with a beard! Ugh!" Luke rolled his eyes. "No Rory, I'm serious, if you think about everything, we have the same lives!...Well, yeah except for that part, but still, I'm going to break up with him because it's just gross!" Luke slightly smiled. "Ugh, it's still horrible to think about it. God, I need to scrape off my skin or something...I'm unsanitary!...Shut up Rory!...I need to forget about it...Well, Luke took Leslie and me to the mall and we shopped for three hours...No, Luke didn't join us, he went wandering around the mall.  
  
"So, we were all supposed to meet back at the food court, but Luke didn't show up. I went looking for him, but I found someone else...Guess...ew, that's just wrong...no, it was Nicole and ANOTHER GUY!...Yeah! I knew she was a slut. Well, you know, I didn't want to be killed so I hid in a store. As luck would have it, they entered the same store...No, luckily, but Luke caught them!...Yeah, so they were yelling back and forth, and she accused Luke of cheating on her with me!...Well, he told her that nothing happened and nothing ever will happen...Yeah, he did look kind of upset when he said that." Luke's eyes widened. "So they finally agreed to get a divorce and, Luke left. Nicole and her playgirl model soon exited so I ran to join Luke. Oh, and then when we got home we played charades. Luke and I won!...Yeah, he's not so bad at it...Shut up! I am not fantasying about anything on his body...Especially that!" Luke blushed. "Look, babe, I better go and expose my muscles to the world...Yes, that means taking off my skin...Love you, too. Bye." Luke waited a few seconds before entering the bedroom. She turned around to him and smiled. "Hey, I was just about to tear my flesh off, wanna help?" He looked shocked. "I was kidding. You're welcome to use the bathroom first, I've got to become single again." He nodded and went into the bathroom with a smile waiting to escape his lips. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --- A/N: Ok, done and done! Hope you liked this chapter. I made many wishes come true with the Lorelai/Jason breakup. The whole scenario is perfect review material, am I right? Well, please review! Merci! Au revoir for now! 


	5. Is Love In The Air?

A/N: Sorry it has taken me forever to write this new chapter! I've been so busy with school, and my computer had a virus...it's been hectic! Ok, I'm over my tiny case of writer's block from yesterday's episode (Luke and Lorelai are so cute!), I'm inspired. So, here we go!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Luke opened his eyes and noticed it was almost noon. He looked over at the other side of the bed and saw Lorelai's head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. He slightly nudged her, but she didn't wake up. He tapped her on her head and she finally stirred. She looked up at him groggily.  
  
"What?" She then noticed the position she was in. She quickly rolled over and sat up. Luke sat up as well. "Well, I'm up, so how does breakfast sound?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Sounds right." He looked at the clock again. "I can't believe I slept so late, I've never slept that long."  
  
"Not even when you were a kid during the weekend?"  
  
He shook his head. "I would always get up and help my dad at his store."  
  
Lorelai stared at him. "You need help." She got up and started making the bed.  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked as he helped pull up the sheet. "I'm not the one with the coffee problem."  
  
She scoffed as they pulled the blanket over the pillows.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe you're leaving already," Leslie said as she helped them pack up their car.  
  
"I know, but we do have jobs to get to," Lorelai responded.  
  
"Oh, poo. You both own your businesses; you don't have to run to them right away."  
  
"Yes, but we work seven days a week, so, we already took too much time off. I have a feeling that all the townspeople are dying from Caesar's coffee."  
  
"Lorelai, you won't be working when you're on your honeymoon."  
  
Lorelai stopped at what Leslie said. "Well, we're not going to get married for awhile."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that we are going to wait until the summer's over, at least, so everything can die down at my inn."  
  
"Yes, when are you opening your inn?"  
  
Lorelai sighed. "Two weeks and there's still so much to be done. This trip has really calmed me down."  
  
"I would love to stay at your inn, and then I can visit you both."  
  
"Um, sure, we would love to have you stay. I'll give you the number and you can make a reservation."  
  
Leslie smiled. "I would enjoy that. Maybe I could stay during the time of the wedding."  
  
She winced. "Probably. You know, I wonder were Luke is."  
  
"Oh, Lorelai, I am going to have to meet your lovely daughter when I'm there."  
  
"Yeah," she said as Luke walked through the door. "Got everything?"  
  
He nodded. "Yep, we're all set. Thanks for everything, Auntie."  
  
"Oh, of course, come here, you," Leslie said as she wrapped her arms around Luke. When they pulled away, she looked at Lorelai. "You better make my nephew happy."  
  
Lorelai smiled awkwardly as she hugged her. "I sure will." She pulled away and Luke and Lorelai got in the car. "Bye Leslie, thanks."  
  
"Bye!" Leslie waved as they pulled away.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Lorelai and Luke were sitting in airplane seats and, according to the pilot, they were now flying over Ohio. Lorelai was playing with the engagement ring while Luke was staring out the window.  
  
Lorelai sighed. "Luke, your mother's ring is so beautiful, can I keep it?"  
  
He looked at her. "Did I propose marriage to you?"  
  
She frowned. "No."  
  
"There's your answer."  
  
"So, you don't want to propose to me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, hello, I posed as your fiancée, we've been through a lot, so I think we should get engaged, and then I run away with the ring."  
  
He rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand. "No."  
  
"Luke," she protested. She put her other hand on top of his. "Please don't," she said with a pout.  
  
He looked in her eyes. She stared back at him. They were like this for about 5 minutes until a flight attendant appeared with their dinner. They quickly pulled their hands away. Lorelai realized that the ring was still on her finger.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
A/N: I know this chapter was short, I guess my writer's block was worse than I thought. I won't be able to continue this story until June, I don't know what part of June, just that it's going to be awhile before I have a new, long chapter. I was going to try to finish my story, but I guess I'm not in the mood to write. I'm in the mood to write a new story, but I'm not going to let myself do that. So, please review and I hope you stick with me when I get the chance to write again. Au revoir for now! 


	6. Yes Or No

A/N: I'M BACK!!!!!!!! I will hopefully finish this story soon so I can write my own season five! Yay! Thanks for all the reviews, you all rock. Also, thanks to my beta reader, netvixxen, without her, my stories would make now sense. So, here we go!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Lorelai walked into her house and dropped her bag as soon as she set foot on the hardwood floor. She gave a sigh of relief and walked over to her answering machine and pressed the play button.  
  
"Hi, Lorelai," a voice said as she plopped on the couch. "I know you said you didn't want to talk to me anymore, but I just want to know why. We were doing so great and then I get a call from you and it over. I'm really confused and would just like to see you. I'll come over around four o'clock on Sunday, ok? Bye."  
  
"Oh, God! Why Jason? Why?" Lorelai said out loud. She glanced at her VCR and noticed it was 3:56. "Great!" She got up off the couch and went upstairs.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Lorelai heard a knock on the front door downstairs and went down to answer it. When she opened the door, she saw Jason standing there with a hug bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Lorelai, what happened?" he said with a slight smile on his face. "I'm willing to work on this."  
  
"Yeah? Well, good for you," she said.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
She sighed. "I guess so."  
  
He walked inside and handed her the bouquet. She took it and walked into the kitchen. Jason followed her.  
  
"So, are we going to talk about what happened?" Jason asked as he sat down at the table.  
  
Lorelai sat across from him after she put the flowers in the sink. "Fine, but what is there to talk about?"  
  
"Why you ended it."  
  
She shrugged. "I thought I made it clear. I didn't think it was going to work because we're too different for each other."  
  
"No, Lorelai, we're perfect for each other."  
  
"Then why do I get the feeling that I don't want to be with you?"  
  
Jason looked heartbroken. "You don't want to be with me?"  
  
"No, that's why I broke up with you," she said nonchalantly. She scratched her nose with her left hand.  
  
"What's that?" he asked.  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"That ring on your finger, it's very nice."  
  
"Huh?" Lorelai looked down at her hand and saw the ring that Luke left on her finger. "Oh, well..." she said while thinking up a plan. "After I ended it with you, I met this guy, and we hit it off."  
  
"And now you're engaged?"  
  
"Yeah, imagine that," she said with a huge grin.  
  
Jason opened his mouth, and he had trouble forming words. "H-h-how...d-did...?"  
  
Lorelai shrugged. "Well, I met him, he swept me off my feet and we're getting married...in a few weeks!" There was a knock at the back door and Lorelai stood up. "Maybe that's my fiancé, now." She opened the door. "Luke! Um, hey honey! What's up?" She planted a quick kiss on his lips. He stared at her.  
  
"Luke?" Jason asked. "I though you knew him."  
  
Lorelai turned around toward Jason. "Yeah, well, I kinda met him, because, well, I've never seen the other side of Luke, isn't that right, honey?" Lorelai asked Luke.  
  
"What?" Luke asked.  
  
"It's ok, sweetie, I already told Jason we're engaged," she said emphasizing the word engaged.  
  
Luke caught on. "Oh, well, um, good to know." He walked inside and stood next to Lorelai. She put her arm around his waist and pulled him closer.  
  
"I can't believe this," Jason said.  
  
"Yeah, well, since we knew each other, we decided to just jump right to the serious stuff, isn't that right, sweetie?"  
  
"Sure," Luke said uncomfortably.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Lorelai closed the front door and sighed. "And that, is closure."  
  
"Why did you do that?" Luke asked when she turned around.  
  
"He saw the ring and I wanted to end it with him."  
  
"What's he going to think when he talks to your parents and finds out that you're not married?"  
  
"Well, then, we'll just have to get married," Lorelai said.  
  
"What?"  
  
She realized what she said. "What? Oh, um, no, that's just me being crazy! I'm crazy! Crazy Lorelai! So, um, what brings you by?"  
  
"My ring."  
  
She scoffed. "I thought it was mine."  
  
"Lorelai, we're not together, you can't have that ring. It's for the girl I'm going to marry."  
  
"What if that girl's me?" Lorelai said. She inwardly rolled her eyes. She could not believe she was saying those things. What was with her today?  
  
"What?"  
  
"Y-you heard me. What if by some freaky chance we're supposed to be together? The whole town talks about it, so does my mother for God's sake!"  
  
"What are you saying? You want to try... us?"  
  
Lorelai took a deep breath. "Maybe."  
  
Luke took a step toward her. "Lorelai, yes or no?"  
  
She looked up at him. "What would happen if I said yes?" He put his hands on the sides of her face and leaned in. He gently brushed her lips with his and started to pull away. Lorelai grabbed his arms and kissed him. It was first just the light feeling of each other's lips, but it started to grow deeper. Luke put one of his hands on her waist and pulled her toward him. Her tongue started teasing his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to let her in. She moaned softly when their tongues met for the first time. He pulled her closer to his body as he started exploring her mouth. They finally pulled apart for much need air. Lorelai stared into his eyes and whispered, "Yes." Luke smirked and gently pulled her toward him again.  
  
A voice behind them said, "Oh, my God."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
A/N: I know that was short, but I'm not ending it yet. I'll have at least one more chapter, you know, for closure. Please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. 


	7. This Is The End

A/N: Hello all! I just decided to just finish this story, because I only have one chapter left. So, let's go!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Lorelai quickly turned around and watched the petite round blond woman run down the steps. "Crap," Lorelai said. She ran out after the retreating figure. Lorelai caught up with the her neighbor and stopped in front of her trying to catch her breath. "God you run fast, Babette."  
  
"Oh, sugar, I'm so sorry. I thought you were home alone, I didn't mean to interrupt you and your male friend."  
  
"We-Wait. You didn't recognize the guy?"  
  
"No, I didn't see his face, why, doll? Who is i-"Babette stopped talking.  
  
Lorelai heard footsteps behind her and she closed her eyes. "Of course."  
  
"Hey, Babette," Luke said uneasily.  
  
"Oh my God! You two crazy kids finally got together! This is amazing! I'm not gonna say anymore, you guys she go back to what you were doing, I won't stop you!"  
  
Lorelai smiled and shifted her weight to each foot. "Um, Babette. Could you be a peach and not tell anyone, yet? We just started this like two minutes ago and-"  
  
"Oh sure honey! I won't breathe a word! Patty and I have been waitin' years for you two to get your act together, I don't want to ruin it for ya! You keep this a secret as long as you won't."  
  
Lorelai grinned and hugged Babette. "Thanks, you're the best." Lorelai released the tiny woman and grabbed Luke's hand. Lorelai gave Babette a mischievous smile and led Luke to her house. "Thanks!" she called.  
  
"Anytime, sweet pea!" Babette grinned as Luke and Lorelai disappeared. _I'm the first one to know about their relationship_, she thought. _Oh I wish I could tell Patty! I'll give them some time, they'll reveal themselves. God, they are great together. Good thing they denied their love all these; it just made it stronger. Jeez, pretending is such a cruel game. But I do enjoy the outcome.  
_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
A/N: Shortest chapter ever! I know...Ha ha! I got you! I'm not gonna end it now! Are you crazy? I'm just gonna jump ahead....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Luke and Lorelai had been dating for five months. Only Babette, Rory, and Sookie knew about their relationship and had not breathed a word. It was safe for Luke to spend the night at Lorelai's house because they had trusted Babette.  
  
One night they were walking to the town meeting which Luke hated going to even more now. Taylor had been trying to buy his soda shoppe from Luke by trying to convince people that they need to be their own landlord. The idea wasn't convincing anyone, but it had convinced Luke that he was going to find a way to evict Taylor.  
  
"Don't you love town meetings?" Lorelai asked as they walked to Patty's Dance Studio.  
  
"You do that on purpose, don't you?" Luke asked angrily.  
  
"Of course she does, you should know by now that she loves to pick on people, especially you," Rory explained.  
  
"That is true. You know, I hope Taylor goes after you tonight. He's been moving his way around the businesses."  
  
Lorelai gasped. "That's mean. Just for that you aren't getting lucky tonight."  
  
"Ew, Mom. Not the thing I want to hear."  
  
"Oh, sorry, babe." Lorelai turned to Luke. "See what you made me do? Her mind is being dirtied because of you."  
  
"Please, she lives with you. It's all your fault."  
  
Lorelai stuck out her tongue as they walked into the studio.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"...Are there any other topics for tonight?" Taylor asked the crowd.  
  
"Oh yes, I do!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"No you don't," Luke said in an undertone.  
  
Lorelai glared at him and stood up. "I would like to tell you Taylor, is that the reason Luke is grumpy is because of your stupid landlord-ing proposition. That is all." Lorelai sat down again.  
  
"Lorelai, that was not an important topic," Taylor remarked.  
  
Luke was muttering something into Lorelai's ear and suddenly she exclaimed, "I love Luke!" She gasped and covered her mouth. Luke's eyes widened and looked around at all of the people in the building.  
  
"Way to go!" someone shouted.  
  
"Woo hoo!" another voice said.  
  
"You go girl!"  
  
Lorelai saw Babette talking excitedly with Patty. She knew that Babette was revealing everything that had happened in the last five months and she leaned over to Luke and whispered, "I think we've been discovered."  
  
"You think," Luke whispered back. She was surprised that he didn't seem upset like she thought. Luke leaned over and kissed her. Lorelai saw flashes going off even though her eyes were closed. When he pulled away he had a smile on his face. "Lorelai, can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Lorelai's jaw dropped open. Luke pulled a small box out of his pocket and presented the ring. She started at the large diamond. "Oh my God..." She looked back up at him and her open mouth formed a large grin. She leaned toward him and whispered, "Yes." She kissed him quickly. He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her again. When she pulled away she said, "I didn't know you had this in mind. I thought we were just going to tell everyone."  
  
"Well, Rory told me to go for it."  
  
Lorelai turned to Rory. "You knew!"  
  
Rory shrugged with a big smile. "Of course."  
  
Lorelai grinned at Rory and hugged her. "I'm getting married!"  
  
"I know!" Rory exclaimed hugging her back. Lorelai pulled away and then slapped Rory's arm. "Hey! What was that for?"  
  
"For not telling me," Lorelai said with a pout.  
  
Luke and Rory exchanged glances. "Lorelai," Luke said as he put his arm around her. "I love you." He kissed her passionately which made everyone in the room hoot and cat call.  
  
_La fin_  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
A/N: Ok, now it's over. Time to pack up and go home...Please review! Au revoir for now!


End file.
